saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Echizen
Combat Echizen refers to the protagonist of the released in Japan cult kusoge light gun shooter Death Crimson. While being only visible in person in the source game exactly once, in a single pose, japanese Mugen creator NRF made him into a complete character out of the single image with amusing animations made in a cut-and-paste style technique. Gameplay Echizen's strengths lie on a number of keepaway tactics he can employ, helped further with his standing fierce punch basic being a gun burst, totally not unlike Cable. Movelist Being a japanese character with no english readme, the names are all taken from the character's coding. * Crimson De Minagoroshi Da! - :: In a move that plays to the source game's light gun shooter roots, Echizen brings out his gun and a reticle appears on the screen, with the strength of the button used in the command determining where the reticle appears. In a similar vein to Alessi's Bee's Nest, he can move the reticle around with movement directions, shoot at the position with and get out of this move with . Be wary about shooting flying squirrels and hostages as such action is penalized with Echizen losing a bit of health. Can be also done mid-air, even though in this case he's only able to aim for as long as he's in mid-air before landing. * Musasabi Slasher - :: Echizen does a crescent slash with his arm. The button strength determines the lag time of the slash (thus invincibility times) as well as damage output. * Melaneto no Kaidan - :: Echizen summons a stairway downstairs at a position for the opponent to fall down and suffer some damage. Meant to parody Echizen in the game's intro where he goes down a flight of perfectly normal stairs asking 'what's wrong with this staircase?'. * Sato no Gohan - :: If used in close vicinity to a hostage that goes around within the arena, Echizen grabs the hostage and shoots it. * Musapy no Choco Maker - mid-air, :: Echizen proceeds to grab a flying squirrel to eject chocolate out of it. The chocolate can heal both Echizen and his opponent. Super Moves * Death Flash - :: Echizen shoots an invisible beam upwards that later becomes a fullscreen attack. * Syanafala Yori Ai Wo Komete - :: Echizen rises up and comes down sitting on a weird big-lipped comet (one of the game's later enemies, which is also somewhat of a running joke with it's fanbase). Echizen can then later destroy that comet with either Crimson De... or a Death Flash, resulting in the comet exploding into a bunch of smaller comets. ::* Syanafala No Akumu - During Syanafala Yori Ai Wo Komete, before Echizen jumps out of the comet :::: Echizen proceeds to smash the comet in a similar vein to a Road Roller Da. * Deadly Rape - :: Echizen dashes in and when he grabs his opponent with it Echizen proceeds to take his opponent to the closet and do some..... unspeakable acts. If used at full power, this super gets further extended by Echizen grabbing his opponent for another session of.... 'quality time' after ejecting from the closet. This is an incredibly useful move as he has super armor during it's proceeding and can't be stopped by attacks, only slightly slowed down. Category:Characters Category:Non-fighting game originated conversions Category:Sega Saturn Characters